


Harry Hook, Merciless

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 You Can't Save Them All, F/M, Harry is Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Sebastian is Harry. Harry is Sebastian.At the end of 2x13, Josie goes back for Sebastian. As they get back, the Malivore pit acts up.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian raised the bottle to his lips as the house around him _shook_. He was going to die. Maybe he would see Uma again. 

He hadn't seen her in _centuries_. After the barrier'd come down, and they'd gained _some_ independence, they weren't _as_ codependent, able to leave each other for a short while. He'd been out sailing while she was in some meeting or another, when a storm had come out of nowhere. He'd known that didn't bode well. Storms were difficult enough, but ones that were most probably magical? He'd braced for the worst.

Instead, the storm had caused _no_ issues, and he'd come out the other side without a scratch on him or his boat. He'd been confused until he looked around and realised—he didn't recognise where he was. He'd already known the Auradonian Sea like the back of Uma's hand by then, so for him to not know his surroundings...

And then a ship came onto the horizon. He had nothing better to do than wait—if it was trouble, he was doomed either way. That ship was almost definitely armed and well-manned, and he only had a sword—his hook providing Uma with focus in her meeting, and reassuring Harry of her safety. 

As it came closer, he saw the black flag. It was a pirate ship. Suddenly, he was _very_ glad he'd gone old-school and worn his trusty red coat rather than anything newer or fancier Auradon had provided. There was nothing to steal from him, _and_ he looked like a pirate.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his reverie. It was Josie. Before he could ask, the world was gone from around him. It felt like falling, if you were falling in the ocean but the currents that would move you were wind and he was dry. Then he was back on land—and in the goddamn Salvatore school.

He whirled around on Josie, missing his long coat and the dramatic flair it had, not for the first time since he'd lost it.

" _What_ —"

"Sebastian!" Elizabeth was hugging him. She _still_ didn't understand that she was good as nothing to him—no one could _ever_ compare to Uma, no matter _how_ long it had been. He lay his arms over her shoulders, absent of any other ideas on what to do. 

He looked around. Alaric, Josie (obviously), and Hope were also there. They were all clearly trying to find something to say, but before they could, Hope's phone chimed.

"It's Landon. He says the pit looks like it's going to spit something out." 

"Right. Let's go." Alaric herded them all towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the pit _(puddle)_ , Harry—Sebastian, he was Sebastian now, again—saw that it was bubbling something fierce. It looked ready to explode.

"I called you as soon as it started." The dwarf fidgeted as he spoke. "It's just been getting worse since then." Well, clearly, because it had gotten worse since _they_ had gotten there. Sebastian wondered what type of monster would come out, how it would be slain and whether he would have the chance to wield a sword again. He hadn't even _held_ one since he'd been undesiccated. The pit puddle sank a bit, and he stepped back.

"I believe we are about to find out what is in store for us, this time," Sebastian said, bringing everyone's attention back to the pit puddle.

It bubbled once more, before spitting something out. When he saw it, Harry's voice was soft, reverent. 

" _Uma_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, it should've been part of the last chap but i got impatient to post, so...  
> i'll probably add this to the first chapter when i update next:)


End file.
